Rainy Day
by xYukirei
Summary: Just a random one-shot about IchigoxOC. LEMON : Explicit Content. Don't like, don't read. NOT FOR KIDSSS!


It was very dark outside, even the moon was hidden by the clouds. Keiko was sitting at her window sill, thinking about what had happened two weeks ago in the Soul Society.

_She jumped towards Aizen, with a massive intent to kill him. Her eyes were filled with hatred and nothing else. As she almost slashed him, he disappeared from her point of view. Her eyes widened as she felt a huge pain from her shoulder down to her stomach. Unconsciously, she let her Zanpakuto fall on the ground followed by herself._

"_KEIKOOOOOOOO!"_

_She was starting to lose focus on all her senses, but she could recognize Ichigo's voice._

"_Ichi... go..." she merely said weakly. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up and warm arms wrapping around her._

"_Keiko! Keiko! Answer me!" she tried to answer him, but nothing came out. Only blood was spilling out of her mouth and her wound. She felt the arm strengthen around her. "Please... answer me!"_

The images were very blurry in her memory, but she perfectly remembered what happened that day. As she looked outside her room, rain was starting to pour down. She merely heard someone ringing at the doorbell. She stood up slowly and walked through the living room towards the entrance, opening the lights in the hallway, wondering who was there.

"Hey." Her friend greeted as she opened the door, eyes wide.

"H-Hey... What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Orihime said that you were sick... I was just wondering how you were doing..." he was looking away, avoiding Keiko's eyes.

"O-oh... Here, don't stay outside..." she led her ways towards the living room and told Ichigo to sit down on the couch. "I'll go get you some water..." she started her ways toward the kitchen as Ichigo sat down, but he immediately stood back up as he heard her.

"It's okay Keiko, you should be resting at this time. You're really pale. I'll go." She turned toward him and turned her head left to right, saying no.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I'm really fine." A weak smile plastered on her face. "Just sit." She walked away into the kitchen.

Ichigo looked around the room, it wasn't his first time here. But he never noticed that it was so plain. He picked up a magazine on the table and flipped a few pages, bored. Suddenly, he heard some crashing sounds at the other side of the room. He rushed towards the kitchen. His eyes widened. Keiko was lying unconscious beside the refrigerator, with a broken glass of water in front of her.

"Keiko!" he rushed towards her and laid her on his lap. "Keiko?" he tried to wake her up, shaking her a bit. But no answer came from her. Ichigo put his palm on her forehead and immediately withdrew it. _She's burning!_ He thought. He picked her up and rushed towards her room and put her down on her own bed. On basic instincts, he rushed towards the washroom and searched for a small piece of towel.

He came back into the room and placed the wet towel over her forehead. She was red and sweating. Ichigo looked at her, worry in his eyes, his right hand over the piece of towel. He sighed.

"I-Ichigo..." he merely heard. He looked down at her.

"Keiko... how do you feel?"

"I-I... feel... so cold..." as she answered him, he could see her teeth clattering.

"I'll go get you another sheet..." as his hand left her forehead, he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and looked down at her.

"D-don't... Please... S-stay..." Ichigo frowned, but listened to her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her up so her head was resting against his chest, he then pulled the sheet over her. "Do you feel better?" he felt her head nod as he heard less teeth clattering. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ichigo..." she said after a while. This startled him since he thought she fell asleep. "Do you... like me...?" she asked. She was looking up at him. The arm around her shoulder tightened. Ichigo looked down at her. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she was half-conscious of herself, but she was intently looking at the boy in front of her.

"I..." _Should I tell her...?_ he was hesitating. He was looking at her deep ocean eyes, mesmerized by them.

Keiko and Ichigo subconsciously approached their lips towards each other. They kissed each other for a short second and pulled away. Keiko was looking at him, her eyes filled with love and plead, waiting for an answer.

Once again, both of their lips met each other's. They kept kissing each other passionately as Ichigo suddenly slipped his tongue through her lips. Their tongues played together for a while, and battled for dominance. Keiko wrapped her arms around her 'friend's neck as she leaned her back against the bed with Ichigo crawling over her.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo slid his right hand over Keiko's right breast as his left arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped from the shock, making them pull away from each other. The substitute shinigami looked at her, wondering about what she was thinking, his hand still over her chest. As he noticed, his cheeks turned into a shade of bright red. He tried pulling his hand away, embarrassed, but Keiko put her hot hand over Ichigo's, making him stop from his movement. She pulled him back, meeting his lips once again. As they French kissed, they went further into it...

He kept massaging her breast with his hand while kissing her. As he did, they went deeper into the kiss as Keiko was trying to hold back her small moans. After, he slid his hand under her shirt, his fingers brushing pass her spine going up towards the clasp of her bra, attempting to unclasp it. The moment the clasp went off, he put his hand at the hem of her black shirt and tried pulling it off with the help of his lover. As he threw it to the ground near them, he pulled away his own shirt and got back into kissing her. He left a trail of kiss starting from her neck to her breast and he started sucking on to her right nipple as his left hand kept massaging her left breast. Keiko bit her lips, trying not to moan. He circled his tongue around her nipple and played with it with the tip of his tongue. As he felt it harden, he changed onto the other one and did the same thing.

Ichigo trailed kisses back up towards her lips, along with sucking and licking her skin. As he reached the crook of her neck, he started licking and sucking on it.

"Hgn..." she bit her lip harder. The adolescent guessed that she was trying to stop herself from moaning, so he smirked and sucked harder onto the crook of her neck. "Ahh..." she moaned lowly. He smiled at his victory. Then he started again to trail kisses back to her lips.

He slowly slid down his hand to her small waist, untying the knot she made with the string of her shorts. As he did, he slid his hand under her panties. He felt her flinch as her touched the most private part of her body. He kissed her more softly the reassure her, with his left thumb stroking the side of her head.

He softly stroked her clit as she tightened her grip onto his shoulder, feeling his strong muscles. It was harder and harder for her to hold back her moans as his strokes became quicker and quicker. Suddenly, he slipped a finger into her, making her release a moan subconsciously. As he slid his hand in and out of her, she gave out small moans. He felt her breathing quicken by the minute as he slipped in another finger when he felt she was getting used to it.

"I-Ichigo..." as she said her name, he stopped and slid his fingers out of her, kissing her once again. As they did, Keiko slid down her hands from his shoulder to the hem of Ichigo's jeans. She undid his belt. Next was the button of his pants. After she unzipped his pants, then he pulled off his pants and his boxers. She pulled off her own pants at the same time as he did. She looked at him and bit her own lip. He looked at her, unsure. She nodded once and then he placed himself over her.

Ichigo intertwined his hands with hers, each hand at either side of her head. He planted a kiss on her forehead before he entered into her womanhood.

"A-Ahhh...!" Keiko shut her eyes tightly, droplets of tears coming out from the corner of her eyes. Pain rushed through her body as he entered her. She tightened the grip of her hand on Ichigo's and flinched. Not releasing her hand, he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Does it hurt bad...?" he asked worried. She nodded. He was huge. It was her first time. She felt as if she was going to faint from the mix of pain and pleasure she had.

"But... the pain'll go away quickly..." she said. It was the substitute shinigami's turn to nod. He met her lips and started kissing her, trying to make her forget about the pain. As the pain was starting to turn into pleasure for her, Ichigo started moving his manhood in her slowly. She dug her nails into the hand of Ichigo as she kept flinching from the pain it gave. Soon, Keiko got accustomed to the manhood inside her as she moved her hip in sync with his, enjoying the new feeling.

"O-Oh... Oh... I-Ichigo... Please... D-deeper..." as she said this, Ichigo released her hands and wrapped one of his arms around her waist as the other was kept on her back. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, closing the distance between them as each of Ichigo's thrust went in deeper and harder. The more she moaned, the more Ichigo became aroused.

"Hgn..." Ichigo was breathing heavily as he was enjoying the pleasure with his lover. As he did, he slid out to the entrance of her womanhood and then slammed it back in. He repeated the same thing for a few time as Keiko kept moaning intensely, without even hesitating anymore.

".. O-Oh...! Oh my god...! Y-Yes...!" her grips around him tightened. Ichigo started to quicken his pace as he kept hitting the deepest wall of her womanhood.

"O-Oh..." Ichigo moaned.

"I-Ichigo...!" after a while, he slowed down his pace as he hit her walls harder and harder.

"A-Ah... K-Keiko... I... I think... I'm going to..." he said as he hit her deep one last time, staying in that position.

"M-Me too..." Keiko dug her head onto the crook of Ichigo's neck as she dug her nails into his pack.

"AHH..!" she moaned as Ichigo released his seed into her. As they both came, they both let themselves fall on the bed, breathing heavily, his manhood sliding out of her. As Ichigo kept hugging Keiko in his strong arms, she laid her head on hit muscled chest. As she did, he felt that her temperature has dropped down by a bit. As if by instinct, he pulled back the sheet over them, hiding their nude body.

"Keiko... I love you..." he said quietly. Unknown to him, his lover gave out a small smile.

"I love you too." She smiled as he gave her a small peck on the forehead, making himself remember about her fever.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked her. He felt her nod against her his chest as she took his hand in hers.

Slowly, they both fell asleep, holding hands.

**The next day at school**

"Ichigo's not coming to school today?" Orihime asked Rukia.

"No. He's just got back this morning and he looked sick..." Rukia explained.

"I heard he was going to visit Keiko. He probably got the fever from her..." Ishida said. A few seconds after, they all looked at each other.


End file.
